


Desperate

by Violet_Riot0



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is basically porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Riot0/pseuds/Violet_Riot0
Summary: Julian and the Apprentice have a little playtime.This is basically porn, no story whatsoever... I needed to get this out of my system (inspired by a tumblr post).Love this man so much!Apprentice is whatever  gender you like :) I never specified anything.





	Desperate

You were staring in awe at Julian in the dimly lit room. Both of you were covered in sweat and both of your bodies flushed red from the heat and passion surrounding you.  
He was deep inside of you, moving at a fast pace, while you were teasing his sides with your fingernails scratching him a little. He shivered at the feeling and his rhythm faltered.  
His pupils were dilated, the grey of his eyes barely visible under the black of the pupil. You loved seeing him like this. Overwhelmed, full of need and lust. You smiled at him and  
snaking your arms around his neck you pulled him down and whispered into his ear.

"Mmmm, my dearest... You are so cute like this..." 

The movement of his hips faltered again and you chuckled a bit. 

"So desperate as you rut into me, aren't you?"

He moaned and buried his face in your neck in embarrassment. You could feel the heat radiating from his face, and saw his ears tinted red.  
You moved your hips slightly, just to tease him more. He shivered above you, nearly losing his balance and thumbling onto you.  
His cock twitched inside you and leaked more. You sighed at the feeling.

"Ah, Ilyushka... You are so good for me, making me feel so good. Pleasuring me just how i love it."

He moaned again, but did not move. You smirked and with a sudden movement you flipped yourselves, so now, you were the one on top.  
Somehow, you were able to manage to keep his rock hard cock inside of you.  
As you sat in his lap, and he stared up at you with all the love in the world in his eyes, you gave him a soft kiss on one side of his cheek. 

Then you moved to the other side, licking your way up from his irresistable jawline to his red ears. A small bit and he mewled under you. You started with a slow, teasing pace, which he welcomed with small moand of pleasure, but as you sped up, and rode him harder and harder, tears of pleasure wetted his eyes and cheeks as they were dripping down the sides. He was squirming under you and blabbering incoherently.

"Ple-... Love! I-I... Hah! Ple-...-ase! Just... Aaah!"

You did not stop. You kissed him hard and demanding, full of tongue and teeth. He whined and moaned into your mouth and grabbed your hips.

"Na-ah, Doctor Devorak! This is not nice" you scold him and pin his hands above him, while you start a fast and hard rythm with your hips.

His eyes practically roll back and his breathing bacomes uneven. 

You bow down to him. You speak quietly but he can hear your every word.

"Beg me, my Jules. Beg for the privilege to let you come inside me."

He closes his eyes, more tears start rolling down his cheeks. He is so overwhelmed, so desperate... So beautiful like this. Completely at your mercy.

Between his hiccups, he slowly utters his only wish.

"P-please... Please, love... Please, let me c-come in-inside You."

You smirk in satisfaction and press open-mouthed kisses on his neck, releasing his hands and scratching along his arms.

"Do it, Ilyushka... Fill me up."

Your words are all it takes for him to obey you. He comes hard and long with deep moans. He moves his hips up, completely unvoluntarily and it doesn't take you long to follow him. 

You both pant heavily, but are extremely satisfied. Your arms gave up and you collapse onto his softly fured chest. He pulls the covers on you and hugs you tightly.

"My love... you never cease to amaze me." 

He whispers with raspy voice. You smile and kiss him softly.

"Oh, Doctor, this won't be the last time."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome! <3


End file.
